A 'Married' Woman
by Negligible1
Summary: Natsu has had special moments with just about everyone in the guild. Here's his moment with Bisca.


**A 'Married' Woman.**

She sniffed sadly, sitting upon a bench in the Magnolia's South Park. Stupid Alzack, stupid women, stupid feelings, stupid heart!

So lost was she in her own thoughts she never noticed the pink haired dragons slayer until he leaned over the bench, staring down at her upside down "Yo Bisca! Whatcha doin' here?"

Bisca looked away, barely hiding her tears "Go away Natsu!" she muttered a bit harsher than she intended.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood" the green haired woman glared up at him. He was still grinning brightly "Anything I can do to help?"

"No" she murmured quietly. She just wanted to be left alone, but she wasn't going to be any crueller to Natsu, this was Natsu after all, all he wanted was to help and she wasn't going to snap at him anymore because of that.

"Hmm?"

Bisca felt someone settle down on the bench next to her, peering to one side she found Natsu sitting there, his elbows resting on his knees, a look of deep thought on his face.

For a while they just sat, one deep in misery, the other deep in thought, well as deep in thought as Natsu could get which admittedly wasn't too deep but was deep for Natsu.

A light bulb went off over his head "I've got it!" he had figured out how to make it all better and, proud at his achievement, grinned at Bisca "Who should I beat up?"

Bisca blinked "Huh?"

"Well, you're miserable, so there must be a reason, so I'll go beat it up for you!" he grinned that bright grin and even Bisca, despite her misery, found herself smiling back.

"It doesn't quite work like that" she told him gently.

"Eh? It doesn't?"

The green haired mage shook her head, he was an idiot, but he put his heart into everything he did and that made him rather adorable "No. But thanks."

"Then… what can I do?"

"Natsu, you don't have to do anything."

"But I want to. I can't stand seeing people cry" Natsu murmured, his voice muffled by the hands he was resting his chin on.

Bisca remembered when he was younger, he used to cry a lot _'Maybe that's why, either way' _"Thank you, Natsu" she patted his spiky pink head _'Natsu, whoever catches your eye is on lucky girl, and one incredibly unfortunate girl as well' _"But I'll be okay."

"Bisca, Natsu!"

Bisca froze at the voice, that was, undoubtedly, _him_.

And it was "A-Alzack" she said slowly, unsure how to act. She had seemed him earlier, chatting and laughing, flirting, with some girl in the middle of the street, that was why she was here, crying on this bench. Briefly Bisca considered setting Natsu on him, Natsu would probably do it if only because he loved to fight. But… no, she couldn't. It would only give her a brief bit of satisfaction, but in the end she'd just end up worried about his injuries and feel bad.

Alzack smiled at them "It's unusual to see you two together."

"Alzack!" Natsu stood furiously "Come here a second" he dragged the protesting man away in a headlock.

'_Don't tell me…' _Bisca watched him whisper to Alzack about twenty feet away _'Natsu figured it out' _if he did then…

Alzack hurried back over "Who made you cry!" he shouted "I'll kill them! Give me names Bisca!"

Bisca blinked _'Of course' _there was no way Natsu would've figured it out "Alzack" she spoke, a note of seriousness in her voice "T-that girl…" and it faded into nervousness "…you were talking to earlier…" she blushed and looked to one side, this was so embarrassing "w-who was she?"

Alzack scratched his head "Oh her!" he finally realised what she was talking about "I was just telling her to go talk to Master. She was wondering how to join Fairy Tail."

"Really?! That's it?! Y-you… You weren't… flirting with her?" she stared him dead in the face, her face bright red, but her purple eyes brimming with hope.

"NO!" Alzack declared loudly "A-after all…" he looked away, his face reddening "s-she isn't… you know… yo… well… um…" Alzack fiddled with his hands, now was the perfect opportunity, and he should take it while it there but… "What I mean is… I… Anyway, better go on a job, I need rent after all!" he couldn't do it with an audience, that was it, it wasn't anything else, he would do it later.

"Y-yeah, me too!" Bisca agreed

"T-then… how about we go… you know… together? I mean only if you want to, no pressure or anything!"

"I'll go!"

Natsu watched them talking to each other in over panicked voices and frowned. What the hell was going on? Still, Bisca wasn't crying anymore, she even looked… Happy? Yeah, happy, that was the right word, it didn't describe entirely but it did describe it generally.

"Hey, Bisca" Natsu called, drawing the green haired woman's attention. He grinned "Good luck."

A slight communication error occurred just here.

Bisca thought he was wishing her luck with Alzack and thought that he might've figured it out and so smiled kindly back "T-thank you, Natsu."

Natsu on the other hand was just wishing her well on her mission "You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bisca smiled as fond memories resurfaced as she watched the pink haired dragon slayer interact with the other guild members.

Strange to think that for her it was all of eight, maybe even nine years ago, though to Natsu it would only be one or two.

'_Whoever catches your eye Natsu, is going to have to keep a firm grip on you. Cause you're far too adorable for your own good.'_

* * *

Its not the best I've ever written, and I wanted it to have more hints of potential romance between the two, but I don't think its bad, and its certainly not the worst I've ever written. Trust me its not.

Toodles.


End file.
